Firework
by aikoflutist247
Summary: Tao Ren has said something that lost his chance to claim the girl he wants. Will he do it a second time when he gets the chance? RenOC AU


Hey everyone! This oneshot was originally titled "That Should Be Me" in reference to Justin Bieber's beautiful song, That Should Be Me. But, as I kept writing (and this oneshot took me awhile to write), I noticed I was going on a different track.

**Summary**: Tao Ren said something to make him lose his chances to get the girl he wants, maybe for good.

**Pairing:** RenxOC

The OC featured in this oneshot is part of a story I'm actually working on for Tao Ren (slow process). This is AU, btw, set in the high school setting.

Ren, Yoh, Anna, Horohoro, Manta, are Juniors. Hao is a senior. Pirika, Tamao, Lyserg, Jeanne, and Kimi (OC) are sophomores.

I know in Japan, the education system is set up differently - and I know almost to nothing about it, and I don't want to be wrong attempting to write about it. So, their school is based on the American one. Please don't call my OC a mary-sue because she's in a few AP classes and has accomplished the things mentioned in the story. It is possible, and very realistic. The things that ASB and Renaissance students do, I believe, are impossible. My character is in neither of those associations, btw. Just wanted to point out that there are impossible students out there, that are real. So, please don't call my character a mary-sue, especially when I worked hard in not making her look as one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Shaman King mentioned in this fic - all belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. I also don't own Katy Perry's _Firework_ nor Elton John's _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_.

**Claimer:** But I do own Asakura Kimi, an original character, cousin to Asakura Yoh and Asakura Hao. I also own this plot. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Firework<br>**_**Shaman King  
><strong>__RenxKimi_

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride again, Ren."<p>

The Chinese boy nodded gruffly at the side of the limo seat, watching as Yoh and the others got into the limo. Familiar heads of Anna, Tamao, Hao, Horohoro, Pirika, and Manta followed in, taking their respective seats in the vehicle before they set off for school. The school that they all resided in as sophomores, juniors, and a senior. The school they could all care less about but had to go to for different reasons.

Chatter in the vehicle wiped the silence from within, but Ren refused to take part. He didn't feel like talking. He hadn't lately…

Horohoro was the loudest amongst the conversationalists, leaning in to Yoh across from him, "So, where's Kimi-chan?"

"She walked to school with a friend." The brunette answered.

Even with Ren gazing out the window, his ears perked at the name of Yoh's cousin. His eyes hid a sense of frustrated solemnity. He hadn't spoken much to the girl.

* * *

><p>"<em>Asakura! Get your ass down here now! You're going to make us late!" Ren screamed, stomping his way onto the Asakura porch. <em>

_He had been waiting at the limo for fifteen minutes already. How long did it take for his best friend to get up in the morning? Especially since he came back from China this weekend and was being the _nice_ person that he was, went to pick him up! But, no – he was taking his __**damn **__sweet time!_

_Thankfully, Anna and Tamao were already in the limo with the Ainu siblings. He growled in frustration, throwing open the front door. "Yoh-!"_

"_Eep!"_

_Ren raised an eyebrow. A short brunette girl was on the floor, attempting to put on her shoes on, but had fallen back when the boy had abruptly yelled into the house._

"_Who in blazes are you?"_

_She simply stared up at him with expressive brown eyes, a pinkish color tinting her pale cheeks. "U-Um…"_

"_Don't scare my cousin now, Ren."_

_The boy looked up to find the elder Asakura, Hao, staring down at him with a nonchalant grin._

_Ren raised his eyebrows peculiarly, "Cousin?"_

_Heavy steps were heard when Yoh's lazy smile came out, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Ren. I overslept." Noticing the curious gaze toward the girl still sitting shyly, he grinned, "Meet my cousin, Ren. Her name is Asakura Kimi, a new sophomore at our school."_

* * *

><p>Ren sat in AP Calculus AB, bored as ever.<p>

The math teacher just lectured and talked and lectured and talked. It was extremely boring, and extremely useless to the Chinese boy. He thought the class would be challenging, but now he was just taking it to get math out of the way in college.

Class didn't seem as enjoyable as it used to be in October, when _she_ first came.

"Sensei, if we make the integral negative, don't we switch the limits?"

Her voice. Her soft voice.

Golden eyes shifted from the window to the seat next to him. It was empty.

Oh right, she moved to the front of the class.

"Oh! You're right, Asakura-san! Thank you," the teacher approved, but Ren wasn't listening anymore, his gaze on the brunette sophomore at the front of the class.

Kimi beamed at her accomplishment, returning to copying down the notes being written on the board.

Nothing about the class seemed enjoyable to the Tao ever since she switched seats. Since she thought it was best for them to have space, she requested a seat change.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's this, Ren?" Kimi asked curiously, staring at the box in front of her wrapped with red paper with Chinese characters and a gold ribbon. "You got me something, too? I wasn't expecting you to buy something."<em>

_They were celebrating the Asakura female's birthday in November. It's been two months since she first came to Japan, and they had surprised the girl with a party, complete with Ryu's famous cuisine. They were all currently in the spacious backyard, the boys wearing silly birthday hats (excluding Ren) and Pirika blowing into a noise-maker. Now, it was time for opening the presents. Each relative and guest came up to her with their own wrapped gift. Ren was the last one._

_The boy smirked, crossing his arms. "Do you really think of me as a heartless person? _Of course_ I got you a gift." When the girl continuously looked up at him with an incredulous expression, his mouth twitched. "You're suppose to open it, idiot."_

_Horohoro nudged Yoh in the side, a knowing smirk being shared. They knew their Chinese friend had developed some sort of attraction toward Yoh's younger cousin. Chemistry had developed between the two in their AP _Chemistry_ class – they already knew that Kimi had a humungous crush on Ren, but she wouldn't do anything about it, despite Yoh's and Hao's constant pestering._

_Kimi blushed faintly but couldn't hide the grin from appearing on her face. She was ecstatic that _theRen_ had actually gotten her a gift. Carefully, she pulled at the ribbon, skillfully removing the wrapping paper without ripping it. As if it would break, she lifted the lid of the box to peer into the contents._

_Brown eyes tripled in size. "It's-This is-Ren!"_

"_I saw you eyeing it at the store."_

"_What is it, Kimi-chan?" Pirika inquired, leaning in toward the box._

"_Ren! I __**know**__ this cost too much money!" Kimi cried._

_But the tongari boy merely gazed at the girl with an amused expression. "It was cheap."_

_Kimi gawked at the boy. "It was _¥_25,000!" _(Approximately $309.)

_All eyes turned to Ren. He flustered under their gazes._

"_I didn't know what else this girl would like!"_

_And the teasing commenced._

* * *

><p>"Hey Ren, want my milk?" Yoh asked, offering the boy his carton of milk.<p>

Ren didn't answer.

Horohoro and Yoh looked at each other across the table and turned in the direction of where Ren was looking. They both frowned.

In the Chinese boy's line of vision, Yoh's cousin sat at a table alone with the new foreign exchange student from Britain. They were laughing and such; Kimi would joke and playfully shove the boy, making him poke her back. It only seemed to make her laugh harder.

Ren was watching, his chin resting on a propped up hand. One glance, one would assume he was simply bored. But, staring into his golden eyes, one found the regret and anger deep within the depths of his irises.

Yoh tried to offer the Chinese boy a reassuring smile. "Everything will work out in the end, Ren."

Ren still wasn't listening though.

Horohoro released an annoyed sigh before putting a hand on Ren's shoulder next to him, and forcefully made the boy face him. "Look Ren. We know you're hung over Kimi, but nothing will change the fact that you rejected her."

Ren narrowed his eyes at his blue-haired friend. Before Horohoro could blink, Ren had snatched Yoh's opened carton of milk and threw it at him, splattering him with the dairy product.

"Blech!" Horohoro sputtered, spitting out some milk. "Dude!"

But, Ren had already left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>Golden eyes widened in shock.<em>

_The brown-haired girl in front of him was staring up at him sheepishly, her entire face red with embarrassment from her confession. She had just told the boy that she's had this huge crush on him since she first saw him._

_His stomach did back-flips and his heart pounded against his chest._

_His cheeks transpired a reddish color._

_He didn't know how to respond. No girl in the entire school had the gall to confess to him the way she did, let alone be friends with him. Jeanne, Tamao, Pirika, and Anna did not count. He had no idea what to tell her. Tao Ren was known as the stubborn rich jerk, but to her, apparently he was the nicest guy she's ever known – aside from her cousins._

_Did he feel the same way?_

"_I really… really like you, Ren. You're more than just this attractive, rich, academic student; you're involved in helping others, you've helped me since I moved in, and you treat me like a person, not some new girl. I've enjoyed working together in AP Chemistry class… our tutoring sessions in the library about Calculus… I know we've only been friends for a few months, b-but, do you think you'd feel the same way about me?"_

_For once, he honestly didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing that came to mind._

"_Y-You foolish girl. We've only known each other for a couple of months. I doubt you truly believe that you like me."_

_Kimi's eyes widened in surprise, "B-But I do!"_

"_I doubt it." Ren retorted, almost bitterly. And he walked away, his heart tugging at him to take it back._

* * *

><p>"Hey Ren, want to go to the farewell party before going home?" Yoh offered, walking with his Chinese friend to their lockers.<p>

"What farewell party?"

"Didn't you hear?" Ren didn't even see him at first because of his height, but Manta appeared next to Yoh. As usual, he had a large book tucked under his arm. "The Foreign Exchange Students are leaving tomorrow morning."

Horohoro ambled his way next to Ren, striding along the group with hands behind his head, "Man, a week has already passed. All those British girls were absolutely cute with their English accents."

"Did you even talk to them, Ainu?" Ren retorted.

"As a matter of fact, I did!" Horohoro grinned, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders enthusiastically. "You should've seen it, Ren. All the girls swooned over my good looks!"

"I doubt that." Ren rolled his eyes when the Ainu boy began sputtering more nonsense at him about girls giving him their numbers, which he had no proof of having.

"Anyway," Yoh interjected, catching his friend's attention once again. "You should go to the party, too. It'll be in the cafeteria. All students are invited, and it's free!"

"Hmph. Why would I go a stupid farewell party?"

The brunette grinned at Ren, "There's going to be lots of free food!"

"I don't like any of those British idiots." Ren countered, crossing his arms huffly, as he approached his locker.

Horohoro opened his locker next to him. "You're just mad because that Lyserg dude stole your girl."

The sound of books slamming into the locker next to Horohoro's was heard, and all three boys flinched.

"For the last time, would you **shut up** about that, you stupid Ainu!" Ren growled, clenching his fists as he glared at Horohoro.

Yoh sighed from next to Ren before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ren. We all know you like my cousin. I think you should go to the party." With a sweatdrop, he added, "Plus, we're going to need a ride home."

Ren huffed loudly before slamming his locker close. "Whatever. I'm your only ride home anyway."

Yoh smiled, "I'm sure Kimi-chan will appreciate the ride."

Ren shoved his hands in his pockets in response.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why'd you switch seats in this class, too?"<em>

_Ren confronted the female brunette in AP Calculus AB class. She had been in the middle of taking her seat at the front of the classroom when the violet-haired boy had intervened. They were both early to class apparently, a few minutes to spare before that period's bell would ring. _

_The short girl stared up at him in surprise. It had been a week since she had confessed to him. He had been distant that week… but then again, she had been too._

"_I-I thought it would be better for me to sit at the front of the class… closer to the board…"_

"_Your vision was never a problem before."_

_Kimi bit her lip. "Well… S-Sensei said I seemed distracted lately…"_

"_That's the same reason you told me for Kitami-sensei in Chemistry."_

_Ren frowned. It was like déjà vu – a similar conversation took place in their AP Chemistry class._

_The girl sighed, forcing her forlorn gaze to lock with Ren's. The boy could see it in her eyes, the hurt he had somehow created within her being, and the feeling he regretted. "I think it's better if there was space between us… after what happened last week. I didn't think you would notice if I switched seats."_

_Ren's eye twitched in anger before he swiftly turned around. "I don't care."_

* * *

><p>Ren scowled. He wasn't having any fun.<p>

Some of the foreign exchange students were apparently part of the choir back at their school, and they were performing for everyone at the "Farewell Party", including Ren.

They were singing Katy Perry's _Firework_.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One bow from caving in_

Ren was leaning against the back wall, leering at everyone else who was crowding around the stage. That idiotic green-haired fellow was singing at this part, and the tongari boy wanted to throw up. Not because Lyserg was bad at singing or anything – he was just _him._ Oh, now those British kids were pulling people onto the stage. How corny.

"We would like to especially thank Asakura Kimi for giving us a great welcoming!"

The audience cheered as Lyserg continued singing, dancing with Kimi as he did so. Well, he danced, and Kimi stood there embarrassed with a smile, the other Britains dancing and singing behind her as well.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_

_Six feet under scream_

_But no one seems to hear a thing?_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

'_cause there's a spark in you_

Yoh shifted his gaze from dancing with his group to Ren, who had crossed his arms against the wall, glaring daggers at Lyserg on stage. The brunette began grinning before leaning in toward Horohoro and whispering in his ear. The Ainu began grinning as well before he jumped on the stage and gathered the girls together.

Yoh walked over to Anna. She absolutely refused to dance with the others (even though she was a great dancer), opting to simply drink punch and converse with Tamao and Manta on the sidelines. The brunette greeted the group with a smile and wave.

"Yo!"

Anna's amber eyes closed softly. "What do you want now?"

Yoh sweatdropped. She always somehow knew when he was about to ask her something.

"Anna, can you help me with something?"

"Does it have to do with Ren?"

The brunette nodded. "And Kimi."

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the fourth of July_

'_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make them go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

"Tao."

Ren looked took his eyes away from the stage and turned to the blonde girl standing in front of him. "Anna."

"How long do you plan to stand there like a brooding idiot?"

"How long do you guys expect me to wait for you dolts to finish here?"

"We wait until Kimi is ready to leave."

The boy's scowl deepened. "She's taking her damn sweet time then."

"Considering what's happened, she deserves it," Anna countered.

"What are you getting at?"

Anna sipped at her punch. "It's only reasonable. After you rejected her, she's free as a bird. She said she liked boys who could sing anyways."

"Feh." Ren turned away from the girl. He could never lash out Anna – Yoh was scary when he was angry, though he would never admit to it.

"I'm actually surprised at you."

Slowly, Ren turned his gaze to the girl. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You were always the kind of person to get what he wants. Funny how you let her go just like that." Anna turned around to face the stage with a lazy gaze, "I guess you never really wanted her."

Ren clenched his fists, shoving them in his shorts' pockets. His eyebrows furrowed together in anger, the stupid British still screeching while the other students were bouncing.

"I guess you really can't have her now."

The violet-haired boy turned slightly toward the stage, finding that Lyserg was hugging the female of his frustrated affections for.

_Boom boom boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

"Kimi-chan!"

Kimi turned at the voice, releasing Lyserg from their hug, as he returned to singing.

The British girls were pulling Kimi toward the back of the stage, whispering in hushed tones against the blaring music from the speakers.

"Kimi-chan! Who's that dashing boy at the back?"

Chocolate eyes scanned the cafeteria before landing on a tongari boy leaning against the wall at the back, speaking with a friend of hers. "Tao Ren?"

"Ah! We want to meet him! It doesn't seem like he's having any fun!"

"Oh… but he's not one to have this kind of fun…"

"Please, Kimi-chan!" The girl cried in her British accent, "Bring him here!"

Kimi frowned. She didn't really want to talk to the boy at the moment… "I'll… try."

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

Cat-like yellow eyes narrowed in infuriation. "I don't need to hear this talk about what's mine and what's not. I can already see that."

And with that, the boy pushed himself off the wall and stalked out the entrance doors, leaving Anna to return to her drink with closed and satisfied eyes.

* * *

><p>Tao Ren punched the brick wall with a force he's held throughout the week.<p>

How dare that stupid blonde girl tell him what he already knew.

Of course he couldn't have her. Because she wasn't an object he could just buy immediately with his impossible wealth.

She was someone who treated him differently.

She was someone who deserved his time.

She wasn't fake or two-faced.

She was a weak-willed person, but she had her strengths.

She didn't see his wealth, or his seniority, or his positions.

She didn't seek popularity nor fame nor wealth.

She wanted what was best for her, and what was best for those around her.

She constantly thought of others, which he hated and respected at the same time.

It wasn't the fact that he didn't want her…

He _absolutely _wanted to claim her as his own.

But…

He didn't deserve her.

He released an angry gruff of air, kicking the wall.

"R-Ren?"

Golden eyes widened in surprise, turning at the voice. Stepping out of the shadows, Kimi stood there timidly in her school uniform, under the moonlight.

"Did you… did you really mean what you just said?"

For a moment, Ren was as rigid as a rock, standing there, staring at her.

He hadn't been talking aloud… had he?

"Do you… do you actually believe that?"

Ren still said nothing. But his cheeks were burning.

Kimi slowly approached the boy. "You don't… actually believe that you don't deserve me, do you?"

Ren didn't know what to say. His lips were glued shut.

"B-Because…" Kimi blushed embarrassingly, "If anything, I should be saying I don't deserve you!"

Now, Ren _really_ didn't know what to say.

"You're- you- I mean…." Kimi took a deep breath, standing only a few feet away from the violet-haired boy. "All the girls like you… all the guys respect you… the teachers are intimidated by you… you help others despite your tough exterior… you protect your friends and your family… you're the kind of guy that I can't even talk to without babbling-"

"And you really think that makes me higher than you?" Ren retorted, interrupting the girl's speech. She flinched once more at his tone's harsh inflection. He scoffed bitterly before turning away. "That makes you much higher than me then."

Kimi tilted her head in confusion. "What… do you mean?"

Ren sighed in anguish, tearing his gaze away from her, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "In the matter of six months starting from October, you're already known by the entire school. You're photographer of Anna's Newsbytes, a position not easily won. The Journalism club hasn't won any competitions until you showed up. You're in two of the hardest AP classes this school has to offer as a _sophomore_. The Red Cross club owes all their fundraisers and donations and blood drives to you. In spite of having a broken arm, you helped three kids out of the gym when we had that earthquake two months ago. You somehow stumbled upon the job of being in charge of this year's Winter Formal, and up to now, no one has stopped talking about it. All the teachers speak highly of you. Even the principal knows you, and which is why you have been given the role of Student Director of the Foreign Exchange Program. And look? All those British idiots appreciate your presence."

The girl blushed darkly. She didn't know that he knew so much about her. "H-How do you know all of that?"

"I'm Tao Ren," he answered, as if she should've known.

"Well… I'm nothing great… any one could have done the things I've done-"

"It's taken me three years to get to where I am," the boy countered sharply, attempting to erase the girl's humble nature. "I'm a year older than you, and you've done more than I ever could in the amount of time you've had."

Kimi stayed quiet – now she was the one with glued lips.

Ren turned his gaze to her, peering his yellow eyes into her brunette ones. "So, despite the way I feel for you… I don't deserve you."

The girl bit her lip tentatively.

He closed his eyes angrily. There – he said it.

Ren heard footsteps toward him. "Stop."

Kimi halted her approach toward him.

"Don't come any closer. Or else I might do something I'll regret."

She stood there, not knowing what to do.

Ren closed his eyes once more, attempting to cease his anger, and his growing urges.

The girl was too beautiful under the moonlight. She wasn't hot, but she wasn't ugly either. At first, he just considered her as average. But, whenever she turned that smile of hers to him, her chocolate eyes set on him, she always looked different.

"Ren."

Yellow eyes snapped open to find brown orbs staring up at him.

Kimi searched within the depths of his eyes, and she raised her hand softly to his cheek. In a quiet tone, she said, "Please, tell me how you feel."

Ren's heart caught in his throat. Her face was a few inches away from his, despite the height difference. Her lips were waiting for him. He gulped loudly, "S-Stupid girl."

Kimi's eyes widened into sauce plates as Ren's lips came crashing on hers.

She had suspected his feelings when the conversation first started, but she certainly wasn't expecting _this_ so suddenly! A wave of happiness spread from her heart to her body as her knees buckled. Ren swiftly caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Tentatively, she moved her arms to around his neck, and after a moment, she returned his kiss, closing her eyes.

When air became an issue, they parted with lingering lips.

Kimi was breathing softly, "Does… does that mean-"

"Yes. Now, stop. You're ruining the moment."

And before another peep was out of her mouth, he captured her lips again in another passionate kiss. Kimi didn't really need words from the Tao that he regretted what he told her a few weeks prior. His actions spoke more than words.

Ren raised one of the hands that had been wrapped around her waist to her neck, deepening the kiss.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_The heat of the rolling world can be turned away_

Ren's and Kimi's eyes opened in mid-kiss.

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

The two parted, still holding each other, as they both turned to the voice that had been singing.

But, what the two found was a sight that left their eyes shocked and jaws hanging.

The entire cafeteria inhabitants had come outside, crowding in front of the entrance to the cafeteria to see the newly-found couple. The acapella group of the British students were in the front, along with Yoh and the others, singing to Elton John's-

_And can you feel the love tonight_

Ren's eye twitched in anger. Kimi's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Woo! Told you, Ren!" Yoh exclaimed, grinning excitedly.

Lyserg winked at the couple, making Kimi blush harder and bury her face into Ren's chest.

Hao smirked from next to his little brother, "Keep it PG-rated, Ren!"

An anime vein appeared on Ren's forehead, "You bastards! Look who's ruining the moment now!"

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

"Stop singing!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please review!<p>

Just so you all know! It **_IS _**possible for a sophomore to have AP Chemistry and AP Calculus, because I've had a couple of friends in both as a sophomore. One of them, a junior now, is in AP Physics and AP Calculus BC, and for next year, she's taking AP Biology and AP Statistics, along with 5 other AP Classes (Yes, I know - SHE'S CRAZY!)

Anyway, I've worked hard on this story... though, I still don't really like how I ended it. But, it's finished, nonetheless.


End file.
